zaklinacfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Geralt z Rivie
G'eralt z Rivie' (po poľsky: Geralt z Rivii) je zaklínač a hlavný protagonista série kníh Zaklínač od Andrzeja Sapkowskiho a jeho adaptácií, vrátane videohier Zaklínač, Zaklínač 2: Vrahovia kráľov a Zaklínač 3: Divoký Hon. Rovnako ako všetci zaklínači, aj Geralt zabíja príšery na objednávku. Geralt má nadľudské schopnosti a je majster šermu. Počas Skúšky tráv, Geralt preukazoval neobvyklú znášanlivosť na mutagény, ktoré udeľujú zaklínačom ich schopnosti. Aj napriek tomu bol Geralt bol podrobený ďalším experimentálnym mutáciám, ktoré zapríčinili jeho biele vlasy a dali mu väčšiu rýchlosť, silu a vytrvalosť ako jeho kolegom zaklínačom. Geralt je tiež známy ako Gwynbleidd, čo v preklade zo Staršej reči znamená Biely Vlk. Túto prezývku dostal od dryád. Známy je tiež ako Mäsiar z Blavikenu, po nešťastnom incidente v tomto meste. Napriek svojmu menu, Geralt nepochádza z mesta Rivia. Potom, čo Geralt opustil so zaklínačom jeho matku, ktorá sa volala Visenna, vyrastal Geralt v ich tvrdzi v Kaer Morhen v ríši Kaedwen. V záujme pôsobiť viac dôveryhodne pre potencionálnych klientov, mladých zaklínačov vyzývali k vytvoreniu priezviska majstrom Vesemirom. Geralt si zvolil meno Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegrade, ale táto voľba bola zamietnutá Vesemirom, pretože mu prišla veľmi hlúpa a okázalá, tak Geralt bolo všetko, čo zostalo z jeho zvoleného mena. Z Rivie bola oveľa praktickejšia alternatíva. Geralt zašiel tak ďaleko, aby získal akcent, akým sa hovorilo v Rivii, aby pôsobil čo najviac vierohodne. thumb| Biografia , nakreslené Bogusławom Polchom]] Geralt je syn čarodejníčky Visenny a podľa všetkého bojovníka zvaného Korin. Krátko po tom ako sa narodil, Geralta zobrala jeho matka do pevnosti zaklínačov - Kaer Morhen. Geralt prežil veľa mutácií počas Trial of Grass (voľne aj Skúšky tráv)experimentu, vďaka ktorému nadobudol nadľudské fyzické a psychické vlastnosti (zvýšené reflexy, rýchlosť, silu, lepší sluch, čuch, vnímanie ..). A preto , ako jeden z pár vyvolených bol vybraný na ďalšie experimenty, a spomedzi pár vyvolených bol on ten jediný ktorý to prežil. Jeho biele vlasy, kompletne im chýba pigment, sú aj s jeho žiariacimi očami vedľajší efekt týchto experimentov. Po dokončení zaklínačského tréningu sa pustil do sveta na svojom koni ktorého volal Klebietka (angl. Roach - dáva každému koňovi to isté meno) aby sa stal nájomným zabijakom príšer. Aj keď Geralt neveril v osud, požadoval sa princezny Pavetty od jej muža Dunyho ako odmenu za jeho služby. Keď sa ukázalo , že dieťa je dievča, nezobral si ju. Hoci, viera , alebo slepá náhoda spôsobili, že Ciri, Dcéra Duna a Pavetty skrížila jeho cesty tri krát, a po smrti jej starej mamy, kráľovnej Calanthé, Geralt skončil s opaterou Ciri a ľúbil ju ako vlastnú dcéru. Jeho najlepším priateľom bol Blyskáč - bard, kým jeho láskou bola čarodejníčka Yennefer. ''Zaklínač'' počítačová hra '' počítačová hra]] Po tom ako sa bol zdanlivo zabitý cez pogrom neľudí na konci Zaklínačskej ságy, Geralt sa vracia k životu bez akýchkoľvek spomienok, čo sa mohlo stať a čo bolo predtým ako sa to stalo. Zachránia ho ďalší zaklínači zo sveta a zoberú späť na Kaer Morhen. V hre je naznačené že odkryje zradu týkajúcu sa zaklínačov. V anglickej hre Geralta nadaboval Doug Cockle a v poľskej verzii Jacek Rozenek. ''Zaklínač'' Filmy a Série ako Geralt v Zaklínač filme]] V Zaklínač filme a TV seriáli, Geralta hral Michał Żebrowski. V iných jazykoch * Česky: Geralt z Rivie * Anglicky: Geralt of Rivia * Francúzsky: Geralt de Riv * Nemecky: Geralt von Riva * Poľsky: Geralt z Rivii * Rusky: Геральт из Ривии * Španielsky: Geralt de Rivia * Taliansky: Geralt di Rivia Category:Postavy Category:Postavy v krátkych príbehoch Category:Postavy v novely Category:Postavy v film a TV seriál Category:Postavy v komixy Category:Postavy v Zaklínač počítačová hra ar:جيرالت من ريفيا cs:Geralt z Rivie da:Geralt of Rivia de:Geralt von Riva el:Γκέραλτ της Ριβίης en:Geralt of Rivia es:Geralt de Rivia fi:Geralt Rivialainen fr:Geralt de Riv lt:Geraltas iš Rivijos nl:Geralt van Rivia pl:Geralt pt-br:Geralt de Rívia ru:Геральт из Ривии sv:Geralt av Rivia uk:Ґеральт із Рівії vi:Geralt of Rivia zh:利維亞的傑洛特